


捕风捉影（中2）

by aliceaaa0622



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceaaa0622/pseuds/aliceaaa0622
Summary: 凯东靳东单方性转





	捕风捉影（中2）

夜晚里揉进浮动的碎金似的月色，隔着朦胧的纱帘透进来。  
月色入户，欣然起行。*  
晚餐投喂的那一点到了夜间便不作数，和人吃饱了晚饭也要吃顿夜宵是一个道理。  
王凯的夜宵正躺在床上，不着寸缕。现在的靳东就是刚刚发酵好的面团，在湿润的环境里胀大、丰沛，得到的成品富有高度的弹性。

王凯双手撑在靳东身体两边，低头轻轻用嘴唇扫过靳东的额头、睫毛、鼻梁和嘴唇。这是一张洋娃娃一样精致的脸孔，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，羽毛般从皮肤上轻擦过去，也像微风吹皱一池春水。  
嘴唇和嘴唇相触的时候，靳东用舌头撬开王凯的牙关，探进他的口腔。两条舌头交缠，说不上来是哪种软体动物才能具有相似的灵巧和柔软，在不大的空间里搅动、翻腾。

王凯抬起一只手去糟蹋靳东胸前两块软肉，说是糟蹋，意思就是怎样的手去摸那发起的白面一样的乳房都是亵渎，最美的场景是她自己动手。指尖划过凸起的乳头和周围晕开的深色，手掌包覆住整块然后捏出形状的变化，喉咙里挤出破碎的喊叫，如此具象。  
“你自己来，做给我看。”王凯的手指从她乳沟中间掠过，延伸的曲线从下颔挑上去。  
靳东听话地自己做起来，断断续续地发出因过分舒适而引起的呻吟，每一声都是绝佳的催情良药。从她仰视的吊诡角度，只能看见王凯愈发挺立的柱体，摇摇晃晃地垂在两具赤裸的身体中间。

“等等。”靳东溜出王凯替她架设的空间，往地上丢了个枕头，乖巧地跪上去，像白天在瓷砖地上那样，“你坐着。”她拍了拍床沿。  
然后靳东匍匐在王凯脚下，在他大腿内侧轻轻舔舐、啃咬，专注地留下属于她的标记。  
王凯矗在那儿的阴茎时不时蹭到靳东的脸颊，溢出来的清亮液体沾在靳东的脸上。靳东倒是不甚在意。她做爱的时候总是让王凯觉得像某种小动物，比如现在就很像抱着胡萝卜啃食的兔子，牙齿还挺锋利，在他大腿上磨出红痕来。

然后她抬起眼注视着王凯身下那片面积可观的草原，以及雨季之后从中长出来的硕大根茎，挺了挺腰用自己小山似的胸部夹住它，接着上下运动。  
王凯觉得自己在被巨大的海洋吞没，狂浪把理智一并掀翻。

 

真正进去的时候，靳东跪坐在那儿，一手撑着床沿，一手握着王凯的阴茎，一点点把它送进自己体内。  
对准那个入口花了点时间，他们彼此对这种方式都不是特别熟悉。在吞没到接近尾声的时候，王凯抬腰把自己剩下的一点全数抵了进去。  
缓慢的推进过程走到尾声，突然被人推了一把，这一下子直接抵到最兴奋的一点，让靳东酥爽地喊叫出声。  
她把王凯的巨物吞吞吐吐，湿润的阴道接纳它，像容纳进来躲雨的人的潮湿山洞，雨在里面也淅淅沥沥地下。爱液在靳东身下淌出，蜿蜒流过王凯腿间，结束在洇湿床单的一片。

“Like a flowing river.”靳东讲英语的时候，单词末尾的/ɚ/异常明显，尾音咽在喉头。  
王凯惊讶于这句话能被她运用在这种场合，不过此刻确实是像一条河缓缓流淌，流经广袤的草原，在一望无际的平原上隐没终点。这个比喻太过曼妙，显示出这场性爱的温和与渐进。  
做到最后的时候靳东没把自己拔出来，任由王凯的东西留在她身体里，然后就这样跨坐在王凯身上。  
王凯一挺身坐起来，两个人面对面地相坐。靳东撇过头去在王凯颈后吮吸，牙齿留下清清浅浅的痕迹，相较于她刚刚在王凯大腿内侧留下的标记，颈上的红痕淡淡的。  
“属兔子的？”王凯的手穿过靳东的发丝，极温和地揉了揉她的头，“别在前面留印子，明天还有活动。”

有活动是真的，但是不妨碍王凯在晚上尽兴，他们又做了两次，就是那样侧抱着的。  
最后靳东实在是累得太狠，渐渐地就在王凯的臂弯里睡过去。那里宽阔且令人安定。

 

早上醒来的时候，靳东觉得昨晚的粘腻触感还留在腿间，于是挣扎着爬起来洗了个澡。  
她原本以为王凯已经早早出门，因为刚刚起床的时候外面什么动静也没有，然而水声刚刚响起，就有人闯进来。  
“你怎么……”靳东看见赤身裸体闯进来的王凯，惊讶的语言还没出口就被果冻似的嘴唇堵住。  
王凯在流水之中给她一个吻，温热的水源顺着他们面庞的曲线滑下来。在流水里亲吻的感觉像是溺水，喘息的出口都被水封住。唇舌交缠的淫靡声响同流淌的水声混在一起，就像在大雨天里分不清的嘈杂场景。  
鱼在水里会溺死吗？好像快了。就在濒临窒息的前一秒，王凯终于松开她。

“你不是还有活动吗？”  
“取消了。”  
靳东对王凯的话半信半疑，然而这样意味着他们将共享完整的一天，有大把的时间挥霍。  
“真的取消了，我早上醒来才看见。”王凯又多解释了一句，“不过后天的还得去。”

赤身裸体又两情相悦的男女同处一室，发生点什么就和自然现象的发生一样自然。肌肤在热水底下微微发烫，筑起性爱的温床。  
靳东的背贴在瓷砖上，像被钉在墙上的油画。画中女人的胴体丰满而姣好，她就是艺术品本身，应当被赏观，而非亵玩。  
正是带着这种欣赏般的心情，王凯对这尊雕塑一样完美的身体下手，0.618是个完美的比例，靳东大概是精确到未被近似的两倍根号五减一。

洗手间里放着的身体乳被用来当成润滑，王凯从那个罐子里挖出一小坨白色的时候，靳东心不在焉地想，下次也要在洗手间里备两管润滑。  
王凯把乳液在手心里搓热，沾了一点就把手指挤进那个入口。靳东那罐身体乳是牛奶味的，所以王凯就像在乳香里游泳。从那里头裹上了靳东自己的液体，王凯又把手指抽出来，替自己的性器糊上一层糖浆似的外壳，捣进靳东体内。

被进入的一刹那靳东忍不住踮起了脚尖，抬起腰去迎合王凯的动作，内壁与粗大的肉茎紧密贴合，容不下一丝缝隙。  
花洒的水还在流，不断灌进靳东微张的嘴，下面的那个入口也被死死堵住，王凯又射了她满腔。靳东腿间已经分不清是什么液体，都混在一块顺着大腿流到地上，万涓汇作河。

早餐丰盛而美味，王凯拔出他的性器，流连地在靳东唇舌之间逗留。他还是像画框那样，把靳东牢牢钉在墙上，手指尖捏着她后颈凸起来的一块骨头，给小动物顺毛一样抚摸。  
“喵~”靳东恶作剧地叫了一声。  
然而王凯几乎就从这一声里看到她头上支楞着的、根本不存在的尖尖的猫耳，伸出手隔空地挠了挠。爱人是猫的古怪念头一旦冒出来，就像持续不断的意象那样野蛮生长，逐渐地信以为真。  
确实有必要这样来一次，王凯想着，就真的和逗猫一样挠了挠靳东的下巴，捏捏那里的软肉。  
靳东在王凯肩窝蹭了蹭，倒真的表现得像一只猫，无形的尾巴从身体后面绕过来，王凯又觉得下腹一阵痒。  
于是他们又来了一次。

 

晨间运动的战线拉得够长，彻底清理干净已近中午。这两天里性爱几乎成为他们生活的主线，昏聩的思想填满脑中蜿蜒的沟壑，两具身体相触即要做爱。之前缺乏的身体交流在短短的两个晚上被迫切又圆满地补偿回来，有时候甚至让他们忘记些事情。  
譬如求婚。  
草草吃完brunch又躺进沙发的靳东往王凯怀里拱了拱，枕在他腿上扬起脸：“昨天说的事情你还没回答我，没有戒指怎么求婚？”

内侧刻了他们名字缩写的银色指环已经在抽屉里放了很久，王凯几乎已经忘记它。前一个夜晚理智濒临崩溃，断线的珠子一样噼里啪啦撒了一地，思绪重新串联起来以后，他终于抓住其中最重要的一点。  
王凯伸手拉开茶几下面的抽屉，黑色天鹅绒的盒子就静静躺在角落里。  
“戒指不就在这儿？”缺乏常见的问“你愿意嫁给我吗”和回答“我愿意”或“Yes, I do”的环节，等靳东反应过来的时候，王凯已经把指环推到她无名指根部。

“换你了。”王凯把小盒子塞到靳东手里，自动地伸出左手。  
靳东小声嘟囔：“我明明还没答应。”  
“那，我可以娶你吗？”王凯郑重其事地把靳东扶起来坐好，自己也正襟危坐。  
“为什么不问我是不是想嫁给你？”  
“昨天问过了。”  
“我说了要再考虑一下。”  
“那你考虑一下让我娶你。”

靳东真的认真考虑起来，眉头蹙起。昨天她说那句话的时候还只是半真半假地试探，直到刚刚也没有抱着坚定的信心，然而她看着自己无名指上的戒指出神。上面没有华丽的钻石，当然钻石不能用来衡量心意，但是这个环已经牢牢将她拴住。  
“想好了吗，西施妹妹？*”

“手拿来。”靳东替王凯套上戒指，“不错，发条微博吧。”

 

 

*苏轼《记承天寺夜游》  
*借东施效颦的典故  
也算是给了周大福一个出场机会（？


End file.
